Desires
by NgMiyake
Summary: A fan fiction of Amuto! Two popular students from Seiyo Academy move in with each other. Both hates each other's guts but as they spend time together, feelings for the other starts to develop! An exciting story for everyone who ships Amuto! owo
1. Chapter 1 - The Intro

**Le Intro!**

**Characters**

Hinamori Amu - A student at Seiyo Academy. Flirty pink long hair and caramel brown eyes. Close to no flaws at all. Popular, pretty, a huge flirt and every male student's dream girlfriend.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto - Also a student at Seiyo Academy. Luscious midnight blue hair with a gaze that can make every girl fall in love with just one look. Popular and a playboy.

**Storyline**

This story revolves around a group of students in Seiyo Academy. What will happen between a popular girl known as Amu and a charming boy named Ikuto? They moved into the same apartment, will something happen? Who knows? Read to find out? u

**There are others but I'm just putting the two mains. :D**

**Leave Reviews if you like my story!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Horrible Start!

It was a morning like any other for Amu. She yawned and sloppily got up and glanced at the clock. "OH SHIT! IT'S ALREADY SEVEN?!" She grabbed her Black tank top, red plaid miniskirt, studded leather jacket and her black leather schoolbag. While tying her hair into a ponytail, she checked her clock again and her jaw dropped. She took nine minutes to change, she only had eleven minutes if she wanted to make it to school on time. It was a fifteen minute walk from Home to School. She swung the door open and rushed to the bathroom to spray some perfume on herself as she didn't have time to take a bathe. "Hopefully no one will suspect a thing.." She thought to herself as she ran downstairs and hopped on her old bike that she hadn't ridden on in two years. It was her first time in eight months being late, she couldn't bare to break her record!

After seven minutes, she reached Seiyo Academy and hopped off her bike, throwing it outside the gate and running in. She pushed through the entrance gate and paused for a moment only to realize everyone was staring at her. "I swear they were just chattering happily a second ago before I came in..." She awkwardly adjusted her skirt and pushed her fringe lingering in front of her eyes, behind her ear and shaked off her embarrassing entrance. Everyone was staring at her, the boys stared at her fine body while girls just stared at her with envy. She was walking calmly towards the school's entrance when a large hand smacked her butt. She jumped and turned around to find Ikuto grinning at her. "Hey sexy." He said with a handsome grin no girl could resist, not even Amu! If looks could kill, everyone at Seiyo would've been murdered by Ikuto's handsome appearance. "Don't touch me, moron." She growled and walked into the building.

He stared after her, surprised at her words. "Hmph, now there's someone I wanna hook up with." He said and smirked and his eyes gleaming with excitement. Amu walked towards her locker but as soon as she was about to turn the lock, Ikuto appeared in front of her and grabbed her wrist. "Did you think you could get away with calling me a moron?" He leaned in closer, only inches away from Amu's face. She blushed slightly and was about to open her mouth to speak when Ikuto landed a kiss on Amu's lustful looking lips. He wanted it to just be revenge but her lips tasted delicious that he couldn't tear himself off her. Amu was surprised and boy did she want to just push him against the lockers and make out with him. She pulled away and wiped her lips. "Ugh, gross. You're such a bad kisser." "Bad kisser? Me?" Ikuto smirked and pulled her close by her waist. "Want me to try again?" She pushed him aside and opened her locker. "Never again, not even if you were the last person on earth. " She whispered quietly. But she wanted to taste him again, the feeling of his lips on hers were still there. She wanted to kiss him again. Ikuto pouted and pushed her locker closed as she was applying lip balm on her pink heart-shaped lips. "Really? You wouldn't even want to make out with me if every man in the world wasn't good-looking?" He said, trying to sound upset. She looked at him and smiled, "I might consider if that was the case." She'd rather live with him alone in the world than being surrounded by men who look unappealing to the eye.

**BOOM. The end of Chapter 2-ish... I think it was a bit too long, don't you think?**

**Leave reviews! I'd like to know if I did a good job. I'm still below 15 so I just- Idk. Tell me whatcha' think.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Something Different

**We're finally at Chapter 3 !**

**OH YUS. :D I'm trying to make my story better, so just bear with it till I figure out the basics, I started today, mmmkayy?**

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Let me walk you to class, it'll be fun. All the girls will be staring at you and all the guys will be drooling over you from head to toe." He said and winked at me.

I got weak in the knees but managed to keep myself standing. "Let me tell you this, no body contact. Just walk. No touching, okay?" He nodded at my request and smiled.

"Good to know you'd agree to these kinds of things." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from my locker.

We walked through the hallway, although we agreed not to touch each other, Ikuto was holding me close by the waist and wore a smile on his face like he just got an item on his "Wishlist".

As we walked past everyone's stares, I could help but quietly just sneak my hand to Ikuto's arm and pull it over my shoulder. I just wanted to make everyone else jealous, I wanted them to think I was his possession.

Just as I was about to pull away from Ikuto because I realized I shouldn't be doing these things with him. Especially him, a petite, bodacious girl in tight, black, glittery leggings, orange sweater and a pair of dark red converse showed up in front of us. "Kim, my babe... How are you doing?" He asked with a seductive grin. She pushed me aside and leaned on him. "I'm fine. Why are you hanging out with this... this BITCH." She said and shot a glare at me.

He tore her off his body and pulled me back close and smirked at her. "She's better than you, Kim. You may have a nice body, but hers is much better..." He said running his hands down my side and slapped my butt softly. I looked up at him and twitched a little but he ignored it.

"She's a slut! A whore! A bitch! Nothing about her is good!" She screamed and pointed at me while whining at Ikuto.

I laughed and cut her off. "Kim, I have a better life, better grades, a better body and better reputation. You're known as airhead, I'm known as the Angel of Seiyo Academy. Look at yourself before talking about others, idiot." I pulled Ikuto's hands off me and walked into the classroom with stares following me.

She plopped herself right outside our classroom, whining and crying about losing Ikuto to a "Bitch" like me.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I followed Amu into the classroom and sat down next to her.

"Damn, you made Kim cry. You're such a bitch, Amu." I said, shifting closer to her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

She rolled her eyes and turned away. "Stop acting like that, we're not a thing, alright? Wait until Utau comes back from her vacation and hears about this. She'll be devastated. Her crush was taken by her Best Friend. Ugh, not a good thing."

"Come with me." I pulled her up and carried her, bridal style, out the classroom and briskly walked to the music room. Turned on the lights and pressed her against the wall. "You think I care about Seiyo Academy's Wicked Devil, Utau? She'll just play around with me. I'm just another one of those guys she wants to use as accessories. You don't seem to want me, that's what's so attractive" I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

After awhile, she started to kiss me back and wrapped her arms around my neck, throwing herself at me.

**I'm gonna end it here, it's 12:53 AM here for me 8c**


End file.
